This is a survey of practicing nurses and social workers in 4 states representing different regions of the U.S., to describe the ethical issues they face in their practice, the amount of conflict they experience, their work environment, ethics resources and support, and job satisfaction. Survey was conducted in the spring of 2004. Manuscripts are in progress and have been submitted.